geoadventurefandomcom-20200223-history
The King
The King is a extremely influential character in the GEOAdventures. Physical Traits The King is a geriatric pensioner who has aged with such grace that many assume he is only in his forty's. The King has brown hair, lighter skin and above average height. The King has an extremely strong body and Major Tordo Holy Blood to back it up. The Kings fighting prowess is practically unmatched and the King is above all an extremely handsome man. The handsomest man in Brooklyn in fact. The King also has hazel eyes. Besides that, The King has an extremely strong resistance to pain. Personality The King is an arch conservative. The King additionally is also a supporter of Mussolini once saying, "All the old time Itaians(sic) love Mussolini. He simply wanted a strong Italy." The King also knows Italian though its implied that it is more or less a Italian dialect with a inconsistent degree of mutual intelligibility with Standard Italian. the King is additionally a extremely steadfast supporter of Fox News watching it for at least 10 hours a day. The king also subjects himself to a lot of nostalgia towards the past lamenting the present day as changing far too much from his memories. The King is a heavy smoker who believes that the reason cigarettes are so expensive in New York is because of an evil liberal conspiracy to make them as high as possible. The King smokes roughly 2 and a half to 6 packs of cigarettes a day and it still has not taken a toll on his health. The King is highly resistant to the idea of adapting to new technology and new trends. This presents itself most noticeably when the King struggles deeply trying to use a touch pad and cannot turn even turn a computer on. the King once said to a worker at Gamestop. "I never use technology and theres no way I will now." the only technology the King is shown to be explicitly skilled at are vehicles. Despite his acclaim with Byzantine Streeters The King generally despises most typical Staten Islanders making a long speech about how any people are better then Staten Island people. This could also be a reflection of The Kings attachment to Brooklyn The King is well known for once saying, "You need good water to make good pizza." A quote the GEO Crew lives and dies for. The King additionally also loves to reminisce in his glorious past adventures. The King is also an extremely ridiculous gambler. It is implied that the King spends over 100,000 dollars in gambling whenever he goes to AC. The King also loved the beach apparently but now seems to largely shy away from it. The King seems to have had a past as a drag racer but unlike his other ventures the most the King reveals about it is, "There will always be someone with a better engine then you." Implying its not as successful as the Kings other adventures. Either way the King displays race car driver level expertise in driving and is notorious for heavily speeding across the streets. Influence on Byzantine Street Given the Kings Legendary power he has a lot of influence on Byzantine Street. He is widely beloved for his habit to watch Fox News in his underwear while presumably fapping to Megyn Kelly. This characteristic was so well received by Byzantine Streeters that its now a tradition that Byzantine Streeters can only watch Fox News as a news source(recently though RT has became somewhat popular though more as an online news source). The Kings influence has been especially strong by Byzantine Streeters own pensioners and older folk who see him as a model to match their characteristics with. Another aspect of the King that has gained influence with Byzantine Streeters that you always say the word, "GAY" in a loud and panicked tone. The King was also a unifying force to Byzantine Streeters who all came together to convey their disgust for rap music. However, despite the Kings extensive smoking habits, it seems smokers are still a fairly small minority on Byzantine Street. While some have assumed that the harsh anti drug policies many Byzantine Streeters share were a result of the Kings influence it appears that most Byzantine Streeters have had these opinions before the Kings influence on Byzantine Street even began. The Kings affinity to vehicles also has not caught on with Byzantine Streeters it seems. In the GEOAdventures The King is generally shown as a source of guidance for GEO who is sympathetic to GEOs personal desires. It is shown later in the GEOAdventures though that the King comes to understand that GEO will likely fail in his most personal and sincere desire. As a result the King slowly prepares GEO for this eventual fate defending GEO from the forces at home that may serve to further destroy GEOs emotional well being. The Kings genius conquers all problems